Two Guns, Two Flowers
by Aika-chii
Summary: Magoichi Saika, pengangguran terselubung yang baru diterima kerja di perusahaan terkenal, mengalami nasib sial setelah berkelahi pada suatu malam. Masamune Date, anak tunggal dari keluarga penjual tahu sederhana, terjebak dalam sebuah gosip yang membuat namanya terkenal dalam satu malam. Semua itu karena... sekuntum bunga?


**Disclaimer:** Samurai Warriors/Sengoku Musou series © KOEI  
**Warning:** AU, (mungkin) banyak _misstypo, _dan (mungkin) terkesan OOC

.

_**Two Guns, Two**** Flowers**_

_Chapter 1: a red flower..._

.

* * *

.

Magoichi Saika. 32 tahun, masih bujangan, tinggal sendirian di kota besar bernama Tokyo dan pengangguran. Masih bisa hidup karena bekerja sambilan di rumah sahabatnya, Masamune Date. Dia memang punya rumah sendiri, peninggalan mendiang orang tuanya. Tapi, kalau telat membayar tagihan listrik dan air, dia akan menumpang makan dan tidur di rumah pemuda bermata satu itu, atau mengambil air gratisan di taman kota. Ya, dia sadar dia melarat.

Namun, semua akan berubah (ya, berubah!), setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya setelah dirinya diterima bekerja pada suatu perusahaan ternama di pusat kota. Oda Company, perusahaan elektronika yang sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru Negeri Sakura. Ajaibnya lagi dia langsung mendapat jabatan sebagai _staff_ pemasaran. Baru kali ini dia merasa beruntung mempunyai teman lama yang bekerja di perusahaan itu.

"Em, ya... Kau tahu Masamune? Aku tak bisa bantu-bantu lagi di toko tahu keluargamu—ya, ya tadi Si Monyet memberitahuku soal pekerjaan di tempat itu—"

"Hei, hei cewek cantik! Mau kemana malam-malam sendirian? Main saja sama kami!"

—ucapan pria berpenampilan urakan itu terpotong begitu saja ketika dirinya mendapati sesosok gadis belia bersurai merah sedang dikerumuni beberapa anak jalanan. _Handphone_ masih di tangan, Masamune masih mengoceh di baliknya, tetapi matanya terfokus pada keributan di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat ketakuan, namun tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri. Naluri 'pria' Magoichi pun muncul. Bukan seorang Saika namanya, jika membiarkan seorang wanita—gadis diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oi, maaf teleponnya kuputus dulu." Ucapnya sambil melaju ke arah sekumpulan pemuda nakal itu. Dengan gaya yang _cool _tentunya.

"Hei… ada apa disini? Jauhi gadis itu." Menyadari kedatangan Magoichi, para pemuda itu mendelik, "Oi, oi, siapa kau pak tua? Mau berlagak pahlawan, hah?" Tantang salah satu dari mereka.

Magoichi menatap gadis yang berada ditengah mereka, yang terlihat kebingungan. Magoichi menundukkan wajah, lalu tertawa kecil. "Magoichi Saika. Dan kau… bocah?"

...

"Uh… Sial! Ayo! Kita pergi saja!"

Para pemuda itu lari pontang-panting dengan tampang babak belur. Magoichi juga, namun hanya beberapa lebam saja. Setelah menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang kotor, pria itu menatap si gadis yang masih duduk di tanah. Bajunya bagus, bisa juga dibilang baju pesta. Mungkin anak orang kaya, pikirnya. Magoichi mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, berdiri."

Gadis itu awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya menyambut tangan besar Magoichi. "Sekarang, kau pulanglah sebelum orang-orang seperti mereka datang lagi." Ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi. Namun tepat sebelum pria berbadan besar itu membalikkan badan, gadis kecil beriris _emerald_ yang tadi dia selamatkan menarik tangan kanannya. Membuatnya menoleh dan menatap wajah polos itu dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengikutimu!"

.

* * *

.

Masamune Date. 20 tahun, masih bujangan, tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, Terumune Date, dan menuntut ilmu di fakultas hukum suatu universitas ternama di Tokyo. Entah kenapa, terjebak di kehidupan yang mengandung 'Magoichi Saika' di dalamnya. Awalnya dia hanya menganggap makhluk satu itu sebagai parasit, yang bekerja di toko tahu keluarganya semenjak dia kelas 3 SMA. Tapi, lama kelamaan dia merasa Magoichi itu teman yang baik, yang bisa diandalkan juga (baik soal pekerjaan, sekolah... tapi tidak untuk soal menaklukan hati wanita). Tanpa disadari, mereka jadi terus bergantung satu sama lain.

Masamune menghela nafas, menaruh _handphone_-nya secara asal, lalu menghempaskan badannya di kasur. Dirinya meraih _remote_ di lantai kamarnya dan menyalakan televisi. Ya, kotak itu menyala, namun pikiran Masamune melayang entah kemana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya memang tidak punya banyak teman. Lalu Magoichi datang, dan entah mengapa, dalam hitungan minggu Magoichi bisa dekat dengannya—walaupun jangkauan umur mereka bisa dibilang lumayan jauh. Pria itu bisa mengerti dirinya, bukan sebagai sosok seorang kakak, namun sebagai sosok teman. Ajaib.

"Argh! Untuk apa pula mikirin si Magoichi sialan itu?!" Teriak Masamune sambil mengacak-acak surai coklatnya. Dirinya mengalihkan pandangan ke televisi lagi, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik dengan mengganti-ganti _channel_ yang ada. Dan jarinya pun terhenti, ketika seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang terpampang di layar kaca.

"Inilah artis pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun! Kaihime Hojo!" ucap presenter acara tersebut. Masamune memincingkan mata pada gadis berbalut _dress_ merah yang sedang tersenyum dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari presenter acara.

"Sepertinya... Aku pernah melihat dia... Di mana ya?"

.

* * *

.

Magoichi menghela nafas panjang, lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dirinya duduk di _kotatsu_ rumahnya, dan si gadis rambut merah sedang mengunyah roti di depannya.

Di depannya.

"Mago! Makanan ini enak! Namanya apa?" Ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

Pria itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia membawa gadis ini ke rumahnya? Seorang gadis yang tidak sedarah dengannya? Seorang gadis yang masih muda, bukan pacarnya pula? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibu-ibu tetangga jika mereka mengetahui hal ini? Matilah dia.

Lepas dari lamunannya, Magoichi mendapati si gadis duduk di atas _kotatsu_, dengan wajah tepat di depan wajahnya. Pria itu terhentak, dan mundur karena kaget. Gadis itu tertawa, "Ahaha! Mago, kau melamun terus! Kenapa, kenapaa?" Tanyanya dengan nada kekanakan.

Magoichi ingin memarahi bocah ini, namun kalimat yang lain terlontar olehnya.

"...kau seenaknya memanggilku 'Mago' tapi tidak memberitahuku siapa namamu, hei bocah!"

Pemilik iris hijau itu terpaku, wajah cerianya berubah. Magoichi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ah, ya, dia lupa—

"...maaf, Mago... Aku... Aku tak tahu namaku..."

—gadis ini amnesia.

Magoichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mencari cara agar bocah yang duduk di depannya berhenti menundukkan wajah. Dirinya pun menarik nafas, "Kau tahu? Setidaknya aku—kita butuh nama, agar mudah memanggilmu." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan polos, seakan tak tahu apa-apa. Magoichi memikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya, dan—hei! Memangnya dia anakku, aku yang memberi nama?! —matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita dewasa di televisi. Ya, namanya juga Magoichi—pandangannya pun terfokus pada acara tersebut_._ Karena bingung, gadis kecil yang ada di depannya pun memalingkan wajah ke arah yang sama, sambil memiringkan kepala.

Sampai iklan datang, menampilkan sebuah toko baju ternama bernama 'Gracia'.

"Gracia..." gumam Magoichi. Dirinya pun membelalakan mata , "Ya! Sekarang, namamu Gracia! Bagus 'kan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan berhasil memenangkan lotere liburan ke pemandian air panas. "Uh... Ya, terkesan barat sekali sih, tapi... Kurasa cocok dengan warna rambut dan matamu."

Gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika melihat senyum Magoichi untuk pertama kalinya dan mengangguk, "Un! Namaku... **Gracia**!"

.

.

"_Kumohon! Biarkanlah aku ikut bersamamu!"_

"_Kau gila?! Aku ini—uh, sudah pulanglah sana!"_

"_Aku... aku tidak bisa pulang!"_

"_Hah?! Kenapa?! Kau kabur dari rumah?!"_

"_Bukan... bukan... aku... aku..."_

_ —genggamannya mengendur, matanya terpaku menatap tanah di bawahnya, dan pria di depannya masih berdiri di situ, menatapnya._

"_Aku tidak tahu di mana rumahku. Aku... tak tahu siapa diriku... Kumohon... Jangan biarkan aku sendirian di sini!"_

_._

Ya, semua akan berubah Mago, semua akan berubah.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hai. Um, ya... saya baru di fandom ini. _Ettou..._ terimakasih telah membaca chapter satu ini, yay! Semoga bisa terus berlanjut sampai tamat hahahahaha (karena saya selalu gagal bikin multichap sebenernya hiks). Saya akan lebih berterimakasih lagi kalau ada yang mau review /muka miris/. Berikanlah saya asupan semangat (?). See you~  
**Edit#1: **Okee... akhirnya bisa merapikan beberapa typo... (walaupun sepertinya masih ada /ceroboh/)


End file.
